A Deceptive Military Record
by FlipperMango45
Summary: When Tanya died and was confronted by "Being X" we learned that the system of reincarnation is inefficient and under strain. A strained system will easily lose what's carrying. Follow Chase Ottoway as he lives in this crazy war torn world when he isn't entirely sure who he is at any moment.


**Everyone reading,**

 **Please, Please, Please**

 **Leave Reviews, Comments,**

 **Death Threats(if you must)**

 **I love getting feedback.**

 **[]{}[]{}[]{}[]**

"Hmmmm? The left leg is still clipping into the wall a bit. Maybe if- No, that brings up… What if I..?" A boy mumbled to himself. "GODDAMMIT!" The boy exploded, unable to find a workable solution in his sleep deprived state. Pushing himself, and rolling chair, back he almost slammed into a sketch board.

"Uuggghhhhh….WHY ARE YOU BEING DIFFICULT!" The boy continued. "I mean all yo-"

Only for the lights to flick on.

"AAGGGHHHHH! BRIGHTLIGHTBRIGHTLIGHT!" Crying in pain he began to roll around on the floor, crumpling sketches.

"Am I interrupting your bout of insanity?" A female voice asked knowing full well the cruelty she was inflicting. "You stayed up all night again." She continued stating what was surely a fact. It couldn't be wrong.

Rubbing the tears out of his eyes the boy sat up, "The absolute HELL Emily. What was that for?!"

"I don't know? Maybe someone is shouting like a lunatic again because they're having an animation or sketching issue. Possibly something else."

"Well for your information I've been up since…" glancing over to his alarm clock he remembered he needed to replace. "Uummm...What's today dear kind sister of mine who definitely won't hurt me if I stayed up for more the twenty four hours?"

She only gave him a blank stare.

"Please?..."

She only sighed. Then stepping forward she had him in a chokehold before he could run.

"IDIOT! NOT ONLY DO YOU WAKE EVERYONE UP TO SHOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE ON A WEEKLY BASIS, NOW YOUR MAKING ME SEE IF YOU FINALLY LOST IT THEN GIVE ME ATTITUDE!" She began shouting as he turned cherry red. She let him go gasping.

"I'm sorry. I'll probably do it again." He wheezed.

She sighed again. "Fine. Whatever. What is the problem now?"

Still laying down on the floor, "I'm having to fix an animation, but the foot is the one part in the whole clip I'm having trouble with. I could hand it in as is, but it's not to my usual quality. If I don't maintain quality the whole thing will be ruined, I'll lose my position. Then I won't be able to work in the animation industry because my reputation will be ruined. I'll be unable to find work and be dependent an-" only to be shut up by a hand covering his mouth.

"It'll be fine. You're being over dramatic."

"No I'm not."

"You're exhausted and need to sleep."

"I nee-"

"To stop being difficult before I break your teeth."

Shutting up, he then cooperated as Emily lifted him up. She then laid him on his bed.

"I need to finish though."

"You'll finish it later after you are capable of rational thought."

"..."

"..."

"Fine"

"Good." She then began to walk out mumbling to herself, "And I thought he was the older sibling."

The boy then felt his eyes shut despite his attempts to keep them open.

 **[]{}[]{}[]{}[]**

 ** _"Are you...tures?" A voice boomed._**

 _'What? Who's talking?'_

Sounds were warping as if he was underwater.

' _Why can't I move. I feel so heavy'_

 _He was numb and blind._

 _'This. Is this sleep paralysis? But shouldn't I be able to see then?'_

 _'I feel cold. . .'_

 _Time passed._

 _And passed_

 _And passed_

 _'I'm bored. What was that voice I heard earlier. It kinda sounded like dad in a scolding way sorta. I mean he has that parent-child to-'_

 **"Enough! Since you wouldn't repent regardless, then I will have to give you an adequate punishment!" The voice from earlier exploded. "Silence!" It continued.**

 _'Well I'm not the one being shouted at so go me I guess? Wish I could actually hear what was going on.'_

 **"** ** _Just by managing a population of up to 7 billion, it's already making me overworked!"_**

 ** _"This...if this world is full of faithless people like you, I'm already in deficit!"_**

 ** _"Breaching the contract and you still dare to say these words! You all don't even want a chance at salvation right!"_**

 _'He's really pissed. Definitely not my Dad. Who is he then? Sounds like some pissed off creator.'_

 _ **"Didn't you all bow to atheism?"**_

 _'Hold on when did god start existing as a real thing? And which is he then?'_

 _ **"...In other words, it's about that right?"**_

 _'Okay I need context here. I'm lost._

 _ **"You are lacking in faith, are driven by your sexual lust, holds me in disregard, and completely ignores ethics."**_

 _'Who's he talking to? A serial rapist.'_

 _ **"Shut up! All of you are like this, despite wasting effort every time to return you all back to transmigration, but it always relapses immediately."**_

 _'And now the voice is generalizing. I think.'_

 **"** ** _That can be made up just by increasing the faith alright!"_**

 _'So is he lecturing or being lectured to. . .'_

 _ **"So the reason for the problem, according to you, is that living in a scientific world, is a man, not knowing what is war and having never fallen into any dead ends right?"**_

 _'And I'm lost again. I wish I had some popcorn to watch this happen.'_

 _ **"If that's the case, all I need to do is just throw you into that kind of environment and you will start to believe and have faith again?"**_

 _'I'm the King of Logical Fallacies and even I see a hole in that. They'll just despise you, not believe in you.'_

 _ **"It's too late to start bootlicking now!"**_

 _"_ _ **That enough. I understand. Let's do an experiment then."**_

 _'Seriously. I need context here.'_

 _"Eh?"_

' _Hey a new voice'_

 _"With you as the subject!"_

 _'It's quiet. I'm bored.'_

 _'Hello'_

 _'Anyone around'_

 _'Well I'm lonely now.'_


End file.
